Meant To Be
by Glamagirl
Summary: After four years without seeing him, Trish finds Christian where she least expected it. Can things be different for the two friends or will they remain the same?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but my imagination. The characters belong to themselves.

**A/N**: This is a little something that got into my mind last night and because I currently don't have a computer I typed it from my phone. Now, I wrote it in a rush, I just really wanted to write a Trish story and because she and Christian are two of my favorites I decided to give it a try. I may be a little off with some facts but like I said, I wrote it in a rush (at work and like I said, in my phone lol), anyway, I hope you enjoy.

**MEANT TO BE**

Whoever said that destiny is not a matter of chance but a matter of choice was completely wrong.

You see, I can see where that statement comes from and to a certain point I can even understand it; but if I have to be honest, I have to admit that I don't think we are really the masters of our own destiny like some people like to think.

In my mind destiny is simply inevitable, it's like a star that is born with us to guide us through a path that is intended just for us. Destiny is plain and simple something that is meant to be and even if we take a wrong turn along the way, at the end, that star will always put us back to the way we have to go.

That is something I truly believe in and today, as I stand in the middle of some random shopping mall in Tampa that belief is reiterating its meaning to me; because today, fate once again put me right where I'm supposed to be.

It's just like it happened years ago; I was in college happily studying to get my medical training when the whole institution closed for a strike. At the moment I was bummed beyond my comprehension but that was what destiny had for me. I wasn't supposed to become a doctor, life had other plans for me and that was its way of pushing me in that direction.

When my college closed I was left in a limbo, lost and with no sense of direction whatsoever; so for lack of something better to do I got a job at the local gym until one good day someone approached me to do some modeling; I jumped in head first, worked on my body and that's how it all began.

That's how the path of getting to know him started to carve itself.

To make a long story short, the modeling I did caught the eye of someone working for the World Wrestling Entertainment and I got an offer; I started to work for them and then I meet him.

Now, I made a few good friends while working for the WWE, I mean with the crazy schedule we used to have we had no choice but to bond with each other. We traveled together, we ate together and we just lived our life on the road together, and when you spend so much time with certain group of people you end up either hating them or being great friends with them.

He was one of those good friends I made back then, probably my favorite of the bunch. He was funny, charming and there was this lovable trait about him that ended up drawing me in.

I called it the Jay effect.

So yeah, I was attracted to him, that's another one of the things that happens when you are constantly in the road with someone. You are lonely, you see them all the time and things just start to blossom.

But nothing more than a few scripted kisses ever happened between us. The little thingy between us was a pure platonic friendship and it never progressed into anything more; mainly because he was married and I had someone waiting for me back home as well.

Oh but the attraction was definitely there, from both parts, because even when he never said anything I knew he was attracted to me as well. I could see it in the way he looked at me and in the way he treated me. He definitely didn't treat me the same way he treated Amy and I didn't treat him the same way I treated Adam or even Jeff. It was something we knew was there but we never talked or even acted on it.

Mind me, I won't say that I was in love with him because I wasn't, but like I said, I liked him and I liked him a lot and I'm pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

Looking back to it, I think that destiny wanted him to be play an important role in my life, but because life has its mysterious ways we happened to be in serious commitments with other people at the time we meet; he was recently married and I was in a long term relationship of my own. But at the same time the attraction was strong and the temptation to err was so close that I could taste it. So not wanting to make a mistake I got married, left the industry and moved back to Canada.

At the end he did play an important role in my life because without knowing it he was the propeller factor that made me quit a business I loved.

It was the decision I took, I can't say if it was the right thing to do but I stuck to it, I walked out and started anew.

Then what happens? Years later I got divorced, got an offer to expand my Yoga studio to the States and while in a business trip to Florida I see him!

I'm telling you, its destiny.

At first I didn't know it was him, I mean I was just walking by when my eye caught the form of a tall man standing in a jewelry shop in a hidden corner of the mall. I can't say why I looked in that direction but I did, getting a strange vibe telling me to halt and watch.

Jay was the last thing in my mind in that moment, but when he tilted his head a little to the side and showed his profile to me I gasped in delightful surprise.

After all what are the chances of finding him here? I knew he was living in Florida but I never expected to see him at the mall.

All that was like two minutes ago and now I'm just standing here, watching as he chats amicably whit the vendor

He hasn't changed much, I can see even when there's a considerable distance separating us. Of course, that means that he is still easy on the eyes.

I smile, but I don't think much of it because the attraction that I felt for him was so long ago that it doesn't affect me today; in fact, it just makes me smile.

But there must be a reason why our paths crossed in this day so who knows?

Chewing lightly on my lower lip, I decide to go and say hi, I mean even if we haven't talked in years I still consider him a friend and what kind of friend would I be if I just keep walking away?

I know Chris and Adam are living in Tampa too and I would definitely go and say hi if it was one of them instead. Jay is no different; he was and still is one of the best friends I made in my run with WWE.

So, with that in mind, I walk until I'm a few steps away from him and then when I'm sure I'm within his hearing ratio I clear my throat. "Excuse me, are you Edge? I'm a big fan and I want your autograph."

Unable to hold a grin, I watch as he slowly turns around... maybe he didn't turn so slowly but to me he did. Time slowed to a crawl and it's not until he takes a look at me that the amused smirk he had on his face turned into a big, surprised smile.

"Hello, Jay. How are you?" I said, arching an eyebrow as he looks down on me.

He chuckles, lifts a hand to his jaw and shakes his head. "Trish Stratus, I should have known it was you the moment you called me Edge."

I shrug playfully, a big stupid smile plastered in my face as I look up to him because damn, I forgot how it felt to be under the watchful stare of those amazing blue eyes of his and I kind of feel flustered.

Yup, his eyes always unnerved me in a good way and I find it a little hard to believe that he still has that effect on me.

"Well, it seems like old habits never die." I say, not really referring to our old inside joke of me calling him Edge and Edge, Christian, but to the fact that ten minutes ago I barely thought about him and now that I have him face to face I feel like a high school girl talking to her crush.

It's weird but it's a good feeling, something I haven't felt for the longest time.

"It seems they don't. But habits are not the only things that won't change, I mean look at you, you look great."

Smiling, I tilt my head to the side and take a good look at him. He's dressed casually; faded blue jeans, black shirt, black Converse shoes and a black cap that hides most of his features. "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself."

And that's not a lie, in fact he looks even better now that he did a few years ago.

With the eyes of an eagle, I watch as he pushes the inside of his cheek with his tongue, his hand still in his jaw and his eyes refusing to leave me.

To be honest I feel trapped under his stare and the fact that the vendor is giving us the evil eye makes me feel a bit awkward. That's when I start to put one and one together and realize we are in a jewelry store, what if he's buying something for the wifey?

I'm divorced but he probably isn't. Quickly, I take a look at his ring finger and there's nothing there. Could it be?

"Anyway, I don't want to take more of your time, you are probably busy so..."

"Oh no, I was just watching some watches, mine broke so you know," He says with a shrug and I smile despite myself.

In my mind Jay was and still is adorkable, there is a certain charm in him that always makes me smile. He is just genuine, he never pretended to be someone he was not and that was endearing in a business full of pretense; he's just the best, even with his insane references to pop culture and his obsession with video games and hockey. Oh, and we can't forget his aura of shy sexiness that was very hard to resist for me.

I mean I'm not saying that he's shy, what I mean is that he is one of those men that attracts women but he doesn't even see it. He's sexy without even trying and I think that makes him even more attractive.

So, we already established he has nice eyes and a nice personality, but his nice attributes doesn't end there. We can say without a doubt that he has a nice body, he's not overly muscular but he's toned in the right places; we can also say that he has a pair of pouty lips that seem made for kissing and that cocky smirk he likes to flash around is to die for. And that's without mentioning his voice, sometimes when he was tired or simply thoughtful he used to talk in a low voice that seemed ripped out of his throat... God, the thoughts I had when he talked like that!

But anyway, not wanting to get trapped in the past, I lift my face to him and smile widely. "So how are you? Amy told me you were injured."

At the mention of his injury he quirks his lips and moves his hand away from his face. "Yeah, it's a drag, I'm still going to physical therapy but I'm getting there. But enough about me? What are you doing here?"

"I got an offer to open a yoga studio here in the States and I was just visiting a few places before deciding on what to do."

Jay nods, and because I'm not sure on what to do I keep talking.

"I'm between Florida or LA, I will actually leave for the West Coast tomorrow."

"That sounds nice, I'm glad you are doing good. But then again I'm not surprised because you were always great at whatever you did."

"Thanks." I say a bit self-conscious of the way he stares at me. This is what I was referring to, when he looks at me there's certain intensity in him that tells me that he is thinking something and his mouth is just not speaking on it.

I always wanted him to speak his mind to me so that maybe I could do the same with him

"Did I mention that you look great? Because you do." he says in the lowest of tones and I can't help but to blush at that.

Here I am, Trish Stratus, once considered to be a sex symbol and in more than one occasion crowned babe of the year by a men all over the world, blushing because Jay told me for the second time that I look good.

I think that's a first between us, because I don't remember him complimenting me over my looks ever.

"Well thanks, if you say it one more time I'll start to believe it." I say with a wink, glad because a new customer came in and the vendor went to attend him.

"Then believe it, because you look amazing, I mean look at you." He says that while taking a good look at me and I can't help but to enjoy the moment.

But I don't let him know how much I like the attention and instead roll my eyes and smile; then I brush him off with a wave of my hand. The motion is meant to be playfully and when he laughs I know that he took it as such.

But then the smile fades from his lips and he takes a look around before his eyes return to me. "Well, I wish I could stay here all day but I really have to be at therapy soon."

"Oh, I have a few things to do as well so, yeah... but it was good seeing you. I haven't been in contact with almost any of you guys but I haven't forgotten about you."

Jay smirked and nodded. "It was great seeing you too." After saying that he extended one hand to me and I reach for it, letting him take it and swallow it in his own.

For a few seconds we remain like that, looking into each other's eyes as if nothing else mattered. It feels a little strange, the way my eyes remain glued to his, the warmness of his hand suffocating mine, the smile that won't wipe from my face... it is strange but a good kind of strange.

But because I don't want to look a complete fool I snap out of the trance his eyes put me in and look down to my feet for a few seconds.

"Anyway, I better keep going now."

"I was thinking that if you don't have anything else to do we could go out tonight and you know, catch up... I mean it's been what, five years?"

"Four," I blurt out, I haven't seen him since I left wrestling and the times I made special appearances for the company he wasn't there.

"So what do you say, would you care to get dinner with an old friend?" He asks, his hand still engulfing mine as his eyes delve deep into mine.

Did I mention what his eyes do to me?

But back to the question, of course I like catching up with old friends, especially if that friend is Jason Reso. "Yeah, that would be nice."

"Great, if you want you can give me your phone number and I'll call you later on to pick you up."

"Okay," I say as he releases my hand to take his phone out. I watch him, chewing on my lips before giving him my number.

When he is done with saving my number in his phone he looks down to me and smiles again. "So see you tonight?"

"Yes, unless you change your mind and decide to ditch me." I say with a wink, secretly loving the fact that I'm going to see him one more time before going to LA and then back to Canada.

Jay snorts, "Trust me, nothing in this world is going to make me ditch you so consider this as a date."

A date? Oh my... Four years ago I walked out to prevent myself from being in a situation just like this one and look at me now. "Then I'll see you tonight." I say and he nods, but neither one of us move from our spots.

We are just here, doing nothing but to smile at each other.

I decide that in order for him to go to his physical therapy one of us has to move and that someone has to be me, so with a smile still gracing my face I turn around and begin to walk away.

I don't hesitate in walking away this time, after all destiny is on my side today and whatever is meant to happen is going to happen, of that I'm sure.

TBC


End file.
